In turbomachines such as stationary gas turbines or aircraft engines, air is taken in along a flow channel, compressed and combusted together with fuel in a combustion chamber, the combustion gases being subsequently expelled via the flow channel for the purpose of driving rotors in a turbine.
The flow channel is circumferentially surrounded by a housing structure, the rotors or moving blades provided on the rotors being required to abut the housing structure as tightly as possible to avoid flow losses. To achieve this, so-called rub coatings or run-in coatings are provided on the inside of the housing in the area of the rotating moving blades and are in rubbing contact with sealing tips situated on the radially outer ends of the moving blades. A radial seal may be achieved with the aid of the engagement of the sealing tips with the run-in coatings or rub coatings for many different operating states of the gas turbine or the aircraft engine having different longitudinal expansions. A moving blade tip seal of this type is also referred to as an outer air seal (OAS).
The run-in coatings are usually designed as a plurality of seal carrier segments situated in the circumferential direction which together form a seal carrier ring. The seal carrier segments, which are also referred to as outer air seal segments, or the seal carrier ring must be attached in the radial and axial directions as well as in the circumferential direction to enable the sealing effect to be reliably achieved.
According to the prior art, the axial and radial fixing of the seal carrier ring or the corresponding segments thereof is provided by clamping or hooking to corresponding outer housing components.